Since I'm not popular, I'll follow my brother
by orgil1111
Summary: one day, Tomoko finds her brother is going out with a girl. wait, Tomoki HAS a girlfriend? what kind of a date will they have? "I have to find out!" Tomoko said as she fisted the air. interested? Have a read. (probably some typo(s))


**WataMote © Nico Tanigawa**

* * *

Tomoko hummed as she walked along the street, going home, while playing with a stick she just found.

_Today was a good day! I can order a cup of coffee without any hesitation! This confirms my youth is starting! Of course I make progress. In no time, I'll be popular for sure!_ She tought to herself, while swinging around the stick crazily, And throw it up in the air. Sadly, something was disturbing her mind before she can catch the stick. So the stick hit her head instead. Hurt? No. Actually it's not as hurt as what she just saw;

His little brother, Tomoki, is walking home with a girl. A GIRL. JUST the two of them.

_What the hell Tomoki you bastard?! So you actually HAVE a girlfriend, huh?! And yet you tell nothing to your Nee-chan. That's mean! So, what next?! Are you going to bring her to our house and have some lo.. lovey-dovey time while your Onee-san is just sitting in her room listening your dirty moans and shit?! Hell no! Like I will let you!_ She was angry on the inside, of course. Her mood was changed by 180o.

Kuroki then crouches and searches for a nearby hiding place, to stalk them. Its not that she want to stalk his brother, but she can't helped it. She was curious as fuck.

Then the two stop walking. Tomoko leans closer to see what is going on between them. _As a good sis, I have to know what they're talking about!_ _Eh? Is that the girl who comes to our house before? Or probably they want to separate.. wait, that's even worse, that means Tomoki was going out with her for a long time! Damn you, Tomoki!_ She cursed. And then Tomoki and the girl start a conversation.

"Um.. Kuroki-kun, my house is this way, so.. you can go now" the girl said shyly

"Yeah, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! I have rested for a long time, too!"

"I see.. or maybe we should just cancel for tomorrow? If you got worse, it will be bad"

"I told you I'm fine! I really wanted to go out—I mean, you're the only one I can ask" the girl suddenly overreact.

_SEE?! They're definitely going out! Well, at least they won't do any lovey-dovey time in my house._ Tomoko thinks for herself.

Actually, the girl here was passed out during the P.E class. So, since Tomoki's house is near to her house, the whole class decide it will be better if Tomoki accompanies her, in case of something emergency happens. And she asks Tomoki to go shopping together with her for class needs tomorrow (she asks her friends, but her friends suggest she should just go with Tomoki). She wasn't going out with Tomoki, but she does like Tomoki. So, whatever you called it, it still looks like a date.

"Okay, then. See ya tomorrow"

"Yes! I wll be waiting for you at 10 AM in front of the park xxx, Kuroki-kun" the girl said happily. And waving her hand to Tomoki.

Then both of them part ways. Tomoko was clenching her teeth all of the time when she heard their conversation. Jealous? No. Maybe a little. But what she really felt was 'Betrayal'. Tomoko doesn't even know what to do with his brother anymore. His brother just feel so distance now.

_BUT! LIKE I WILL GIVE UP THAT EASILY! You can't escape from me, Tomokiii!_

Tomoko comes home a bit later. she decided to calm herself to a bookstore and read some manga before going straight home. She doesn't feel like seeing Tomoki's face for a while, or she might hit him. But of course, Tomoki can dodge that and will punch her in the face instead. She violently opens the door of her room. and threw her body on the bed.

_Hm.. so, tomorrow Tomoki will have a date, huh. Tsk! That lucky bastard should just die already! Why is it all people I know has changed so much!? Is it because of the global warming?! Well, I don't actually care about world and such. Hah.. I want to sleep_. _No, maybe playing some games can relax me a bit.._

Tomoko changed her uniforms to her house outfit. A plain shirt and a knee-length pants.

_A date, huh.._ she walks closer to the mirror in her room. _That kind of makes me wondering.. what kind of clothes does a girl usually wear to a date? Well, I am a high school girl, so I have to prepare some pairs of clothes for a date in no time._

Tomoko searches in her closet, all the clothes she could found. "Something cute.. something cute... it has to be something cute, right?" she mumbled. But the result is nil. She can't found anything as she called '_cute_' in her closet. She sighed, _am I the only high school girl that doesn't have anything cute to wear? Oh yeah, thinking about cute..._ Tomoko then grab her phone. She knows someone who is probably capable of helping her about cute things. She searched for her number,

Naruse Yuu.

Tomoki then looks at her old friend contact. Just looking, no texting, or call. She knows best that the her friend—Yuu-chan, understands about cute things of all people she knows. But consider the outcomes from what happened before when she asks her advice—the panties accident, she'll have to think twice before asking her advice, again. Tomoko gave up. She decided not to ask Yuu-chan about this.

She then starts to play with her computer. After a long time, she got bored, and suddenly something came up. _No, thinking about what kind of clothes what would you wear on a date is another thing.. the real deal is.. what do you do on a date exactly?_

Tomoko stops playing her games, and just looked at the paused games on the monitor. _Is it just movies? No, or playing on a theme park? hmm.. what a date is exactly..? or.. getting all sexy times together?! No! No!_ Tomoko ruffled her hair in frustation.

"Thats decided then! I'll protect(read: stalk) my brother from any danger, as a good Onee-san of course!" she said happily as she fisted the air. _Then I can learn about all other things about date as well! I'm a genius, indeed._

**Time Skip**

Tomoko wake up earlier than Tomoki. She have breakfast before Tomoki, and she leaves before Tomoki can even get breakfast. She leaves the house at 9 AM. An hour before the date(although it wasn't even her date).

_"Coming faster on a date is always a crucial thing! You won't let your partner down on a first date, won't you?"_

That is what she got from some website she found. Tomoko wears a plain shirt with a black cardigan to cover it, and a blue jeans that is not too tight, and a hat. She just picks the clothes randomly, without even thinking that today is going to be a hot day. So she cursed at the sun when arriving at the park.

It's already 9.40 AM. No signs of Tomoki or the girl. Tomoko hides herself in one of the park's bench that was covered by bushes; she doesn't wanna Tomoki knows that she was 'protecting' him.

9.50 AM. Finally, her brother shows up. Tomoki was wearing a bright jacket with a dark shirt underneath and a jeans with a sport shoe. _Huh.. no too fashionable for a date_. Tomoko thinks when she saw her brother.

9.58 AM. And the girl finally arrives. She waved her hands to Tomoki,

_WHHOOAAAA! W-WHAT THE HELL?!_ Tomoko gulped when she saw the girl yesterday, now was somehow on a different level. The girl was wearing a bright cute thigh-length dress, with a scarf, a cute little handbag, a white leggings, and with a boots. Her hair was different than yesterday too. Its like she just got an expensive haircut. Not to mentions she puts on some thin make ups. She was DIFFERENT.

_I-is this what by means cute?! Well, i'm used to see such changes.. but this is too different! She looks even more bitch than Yuu-chan! And to think that that is a Middle schoolers! Oh, but I should note this._ When she finishes her notes, she quickly follow them.

they go to a mall. Well, their first intention was buying stuffs for school, after all. But, Tomoko didn't know about that, so she take that as 'one of the place for a date'. Tomoki and the girl was wondering around a departemen store. And buy some things. After a while, they finally finished shopping. Tomoko even takes notes of what they buy. _What a strange things to buy on a date.. oh well._

"Waah.. I guess that's all, there are some of the things that can't be bought here, but let the class president handle that, haha" the girl suddenly start a conversation awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's already noon. Wanna grab some lunch? I'm starting to feel hungry"

"Y-yeah! Sure! Lets go to that restaurant!"

_Next is lunch together.. at XX Cafe._ Tomoko also takes notes of that, and follow them inside to the restaurant.

_What the hell.. you also followed us here?! Stop being creepy! _Tomoki knows about her sis following him, of course. Tomoko wasn't a very good stalker after all. But his friend doesn't know about this, though.

"Welcome! Seats for 2 people? Right away!" one of the clerk greets Tomoki and the girl.

After a while..

"Welcome! Seat for 1? Okay, right this way" a different clerk was greeting Tomoko, and showed her table.

"uum.. e-excuse me.., miss, umm.. I.. ah.." Tomoko wants her seat to be close to Tomoki and the girl's but she was too shy to tell the clerk.

"..yes?"

"No-Nothing!" Tomoko gave up and sit on a table which is pretty far from Tomoki's. But she can still see him.

The lunch was pretty much tense for Tomoko, since she just said yes to all of the waiter's reccomendation; too shy to reject. She can't even focus on her note and Tomoki's date anymore.

Luckily, Tomoko's timing was perfect, when she just about to leave, Tomoki and the girl are also also leaving the restaurant. So Tomoko could still follow her brother.

_The next stop, Movie. Huh, classic.. Hey, Is this what's popular on teenagers these days? Oh! Then I can watch it and share some of movie experience and finally make friends! Another step ahead to popularity.. fufu._ Tomoko grins.

The girl here, whines that she wants to watch this movie so bad with her friends. But since her friends already watched this, she can't ask any of her friends. Tomoki, who is somehow feeling guilty since they are going together, ask if they could watch together. Of course, the girl happily agreed, and decided to watch this together with Tomoki.

Tomoko lined to buy the tickets two people after Tomoki. _Hm.. but if I buy the ticket for 1, it will look pathetic.. won't it?_ Tomoko serches around. Almost all the people here are couples, some group of friends, and even a family. Sighing, _Whatever! That means I'm a cool person! Since I can come to watch movies alone!_

**Time Skip**

_WHHAAAAATTT THE HEELLLLL?! IT WAS A HORROR MOVIE?! And I even spend money on something that is unworthy for a high class like me! I could just download it, dammit! Wait, is this what couples usually watch?! No wait, its actually perfect for couples. Hah! Is that means the girl was hugging Tomoki all of the movie?! Yes. Yes, it was a good move to make a contact.. I see.. so a horror movie is a good choice on a date.._ Tomoko's seat and Tomoki's was pretty far, so Tomoko can't really see what is going on between her brother and the girl. Tomoki then leaves the theater.

Actually, Tomoko didn't even steal a glance to Tomoki. She was too focus to the movie; screaming and squealing, and even cover her eyes and curled like a ball in her seat. The popcorn she bought was untouched during the movie, she only eats when the commercials before the movie starts. Tomoki? Tomoki was calm as fuck. startled a few times, yes. But he didn't scream and enjoys his _Capuccino_ the whole movie. The girl? The girl was happy all the time. She didn't think that she can somehow watch a movie with Tomoki, even though it's a horror one. Hugging his hand? Nope. The girl was just looking at Tomoki's face, more often then when she actually watched the movie. But the girl also screams at a times, although not as enthusiastic as Tomoko.

The day has finally ended. Tomoko was tired, very tired. She has already finished her note. But not really, Tomoki offers the girl to walk her home, and he insisted, and the girl finally agreed. The reason why Tomoki insisted it—he doesn't wanna to be followed by her creepy _Onee-san_. So Tomoki sometimes runs, and take some shortcuts so her sister can't following him anymore. Unfortunately, Tomoko got this all wrong and thinks that this is that part of a date.

Tomoki's shortcuts was leading to some alley that she have never known before. There's also some love hotels that can be spotted in the corner of the alley. _Tomoki, you already want to do those stuffs?!_ Tomoko thinks. After losing in her thought for a while, the Girl and Tomoki is nowhere to be found. Too scared because of the atmosphere of a 'lovey-dovey' alley, Tomoko runs and decided to go home instead.

She greets her mom lazily, and went straight to Tomoki's room. And she kicks the door of his room as hard as she can. _DAMN YOU LUCKY BASTARD! _She cursed. And then went to her room and listening some Drama CD to calm herself.

"Aahh.. yes! Hnn.. that's the spot! Ah! Master~!"

The sound of the drama CD, actually wasn't a pretty good background music for her right now, slowly, a tears drop from the corner of her eyes, _Dammit that movie was scary as hell.._

_._

**The End**

* * *

A.N: So.. yeay an english fic from me! well, english is not my native language so, Im verry sorry for any mistakes you found. this is only a one-shot. I'm having a writer-block for my knb fanfiction, so in the mean time I'll just write this lol.

Feel free to review, guys!


End file.
